


Boy talk

by Karls_idols



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Boy Talk, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, its about pubes, lots of pube talk, my inspiration comes from dark places, shave wax trim or leave your pubes, that is the question, they discuss how they shave their pubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karls_idols/pseuds/Karls_idols
Summary: This set of couples talk about what they do with their pubic hair. It’s boy talk, they don’t really know why they started talking about pubes, but they did!
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Citron, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Fushimi Omi/Nanao Taichi, Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Boy talk

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration comes from a very dark place. I hope you enjoy this.

“Woah woah woah, wait. You trim your pubes man?” Banri asked Juza. He’d seen his boyfriends dick before, and the fact that he trimmed and didn’t shave 🪒 actually shocked Banri.

Banri and Juza were sat in the front room with Omi, Taichi, Itaru, Citron, Tsuzuru and Kazunari.

“Woah! I’m like, uber surprised Hyodle!” Kazunari exclaimed, shock written over his face. He even put his phone down for once.

“What’s the big deal?” Juza asked, confused at the huge over-reaction. He just trimmed a bit every so often, what’s the problem with that?

“It’s not that, Juza, you just seemed like a shaver,” Omi chimed in, his usual friendly smile on his face.

“Well what about you, Omi-san?” Taichi asked. This conversation could help boost his popularity (That’s what he thought anyway), he had to ask as much as possible!

“Me? I don’t usually do anything unless I’m dating someone,” he said, giving Taichi’s hand a big squeeze.

“So what have you been doing recently?” Taichi asked again, squeezing his hand back with a grin.

“Nothing, because you’re still four years to young for any of that,” Omi sighed, giving Taichi a kiss on the forehead. As much as he wanted to do stuff with Taichi, their relationship was on the down low, because Taichi wasn’t 18 yet. And for them to do anything sexual, Omi would make sure Taichi was 20 at least!

“Well, what about you then, Banri? Since you’re so quick to judge,” Tsuzuru chimed in.

“Hm? Me? Me and Itaru go and get waxed together when we’re both free. Itaru gets us both a discount so it’s not a problem. And cuz I’m in highschool I get a discount on top of the discount,” Banri explained, resting against Juza.

“Huh? You go together? Doesn’t that make you-“ Tsuzuru said looking over to Juza “and you-“ he looked to Citron who was watching Itaru play games “jealous.”

“No, don’t really care s’long as they aren’t dating behind my back,” Juza said, wrapping an arm around Banri’s shoulders and pulling him close.

“I can assure you-“ Itaru said, looking up from his game “I wouldn’t cheat on Citron for THAT,” he smirked.

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Not everyone gets jealous like you, Tsuzuroon!” Kazunari said, grinning like a big idiot and crawling onto Tsuzuru’s lap, cuddling him very close.

“I-I don’t-!” He was cut off with a small peck from Kazunari.

“What about you, Kazunari-san?!” Taichi asked, knowing that Kazunari would easily spill the shaving foam on this one!

“Me? I shave! Simple, cheap, easy! Tsuzuroon prefers it when I don’t have much body hair! And then I wax my balls!” He effortlessly explained, completely unashamed about the topic he was talking about.

“Hey! Don’t involve me in this!” Tsuzuru complained.

“Well, what about you, Tsuzuru?” Itaru asked. 

“I’m not answering that.”

“Just trying to bring spring troupe closer together, is all.” Itaru said, giving Tsuzuru fake puppy dog eyes and a stupid little pout.

“.....ugh....Same as Kazu...” he sighed, flushing bright red and pulling Kazunari closer to him to hide his face.

“We sometimes do it together! Totes couple goals, right?” He said, causing Tsuzuru to tell him to shut up and cover his mouth with his hand.

“In my country, it is against the law to remove body hair!” Citron chimed in, finally, after listening to the conversation for the whole time.

“Yeah, well, I wish you would at least trim it a bit. You’re in Japan now, and it’s not against the law,” Itaru sighed. Resting his back onto Citron’s chest further.

“Oh! But Itaru, I have no idea where to start...” Citron complained. Wrapping his arms around Itaru and resting them on his lovers stomach.

“I’ll show you. We can do it later, because if you get any longer I’m going to get carpet burn in and around my-“

“Hey, Hey, can we switch the conversation?” Omi asked, starting to get quite uncomfortable with the level of sexual that the conversation was beginning to reach.

“We haven’t asked Taichi yet. What do you do?” Banri asked.

“We don’t need to-“

“I do whatever! It depends on how lazy I’m feeling. Sometimes I do all, sometimes I do some, sometimes I do one, and sometimes I do nothing” he said, grinning. He wished they could have these more adult conversations a lot more often than they did.

Sakyo emerged from his room and entered the dorm room, Izumi in tow.

“What are you all talking about? Sounded lively in here, he asked, taking a seat on the floor.

“Hey, Hey! Frooch, do you trim, shave or wax your pubes?” Kazunari asked, causing literally everyone in the room to shit themselves from fear.

“HAH?! That’s not something for you guys to know about, nor am I saying it! What the hell goes through your heads?!” He yelled.

The boys were silent for a moment, before Taichi broke it and asked “What about you, Director?” 

Everyone was stunned into pure silence, and Sakyo’s expression got angrier and angrier by the second.

“Me? Trim it in the winter, gotta keep warm, and then in the summer you have to get rid of it for that bikini body, y’know? Swimsuit ready!” She explained.

Sakyo grabbed her wrist. “I forgot my book in the theatre, can you go get it?” He growled.

“O-Okay! Uh...I’m off!” She squeaked hurrying out of the room.

“We’re going to have a talk about boundaries.” Sakyo growled.

The boys braced themselves, for they were in for a long and hard lecture (No pun intended)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter and Instagram @karls_idols & scream about these ships with me.


End file.
